


The Day You Said Goodnight

by pomidor



Series: The homoerotic adventures of King Richard [1]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: And tormenting Galavant, Fluff, I love Richard, M/M, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galavant has to bear with King Richard and his stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day You Said Goodnight

After two days in constant company of King Richard, Galavant was pretty sure he will not manage further without either silencing him or _silencing him._

He opted for the third version however, and that was to get so drunk Richard’s idiocy won’t be able to reach him. It was not such a hard task as sailors had enough alcohol. Of course, Richard didn’t leave him by himself, because somehow the man had either grown fond of him or was just simply bored.

 

He decided to try getting the King so wasted he will pass out. Which proved a much harder task than he envisioned.

 

“You know, you shouldn’t worry so much about that lass of yours.” He said to Galavant.

 

“What would you know? Love is not exactly your area, ‘you who had not walked in the garden’.”

 

“How dare you!” His outburst was short and he apologized right after.

 

“I did love Madalena. Why would I kidnap her? And I do have experience.” He said proudly.

 

“Oh, really?”

 

Galavant was going to regret he asked.

 

“I had been kissed by enough people in my life.”

 

“I find that hard to believe somehow.” Galavant muttered under his breath.

 

“What did you say?!”

 

“Nothing, go on.”

 

“Wait, for example—“

 

“You really don’t have to –“

 

“Don’t interrupt me, that’s rude.”

 

Galavant decided to just sit back and let the man finish.

 

“Pearl used to give me good night kisses.” He smiled fondly. “Well, of course there was that time when…”

 

_He still remembered that day. There was a thunder-storm, and normally Pearl would tell him some sort of story. Tonight however, she was sick and not allowed to see the king, so his only companion was Gareth, who stared dispassionately out on the rain._

_“Gareth, I can’t sleep until Pearl comes here and gives me a good night kiss.”_

_“She won’t come.”_

_“She must! I am the King, people have to listen to me.”_

_Gareth didn’t even look at him._

_“Gareth, come here!” He said, patting the cover next to him._

_“Why?”_

_“Just come, will you?”_

_Gareth sighed and made his way to his King’s bed._

_“What do you want?”_

_“Look, I’ll close my eyes and pretend you’re Pearl.”_

_After a minute or so of waiting Richard opened his eyes._

_“What are you waiting for? Kiss me!”_

_“No way.”_

_“You are disrespectful towards your King!”_

_“No way, your majesty.”_

_“Fine, I’ll go first.”_

_But before he managed to lean far enough a strong hand on his chest stopped him._

_“Come on Gareth, you’re no fun.” He said making a pouty face._

_“Your majesty should stop behaving like a child at the age of fourteen.”_

_“Fine, I’ve got an idea.”_

_“I would rather not hear it.”_

_“Oh, stop it Gareth. You’re so depressing. You’re going to have to do it anyway, one day.” He thrust out his hand. “When a knight pledges loyalty, he has to kiss his King’s hand.”_

_“His ring.”_

_“Well, I don’t have a ring. Are you refusing to promise your loyalty?”_

_Gareth looked at the hand with disgust. He grabbed it in his bigger one quickly and touched it to his lips. It was very short, but when he looked up, Richard was smiling._  

_“Now, was it so hard?”_

_Gareth looked at him with his killer gaze, so he shut up._

“And this was the night I got my first knight.”

 

Galavant nodded, trying to look possibly a bit less bored than he felt.

 

“It was also the night Pearl died.”

 

Now, that was something he did not expect. Especially looking at Richard’s face, downcast but smiling.

 

He couldn’t believe it, but he felt somehow sorry for the King (although any suffering he had encountered, he surely deserved).

 

Maybe he could grow to … well, maybe not like, but tolerate the man.

 

“And now, on to the next one.” Richard said with a cheered up voice.

 

No, forget that.

 


End file.
